19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You
by bonniebonbon
Summary: Hermione writes Ronald a super long letter after their break-up on all the reasons it was NOT meant to be. Could one of the reasons be a special someone….? SEQUEL IS OUT!
1. The First Reason

**19 Reasons Why I Broke Up With You. **

Hermione writes Ronald a super long letter after their break-up on all the reasons it was NOT meant to be. Could one of the reasons be a special someone….?

"I love you, 'Mione. I really do."

You leaned forward. Closer. Closer…

I've been waiting for this day ever since 4th year. This kiss. Merlin, the countless nights I stayed up thinking of how it would happen.

I've never considered the way I would feel when it would.

I always thought that it would be obvious. I'd be jumping up and down, duh.

Closer.

Your lips are on mine.

…

And they're off. Just like that. You look at me, smiles, and then turn away and run towards the castle.

When you kissed me, I couldn't help but notice that his lips were chapped and that you ate a Chocolate Frog not too long ago.

Did you hear that? You, Ron Weasley kissed me!

So why? Why?

Why didn't I feel anything?

It's our first date.

I've also wasted tons of sleep thinking about this.

I wondered whether we'd apparate to Paris. Or go to a muggle movie theater and watch a romantic movie. But of course, whatever we do, I'll be happy, because, well, I'm with you, Ron!

You're here. I check my watch. 12 minutes late.

Guys.

I look in the mirror and smile to myself. My hair is all wavy now, not a bush. My dress is a creamy white, strapless and goes down to my knees. I think you'll be impressed.

I walk to the front door and take a deep breath, getting ready to be bombarded with a bunch of flowers and a freaking dazzling ginger.

I open the door.

"Whoa. 'Mione, what the bloody hell are you wearing? Is that make-up?"

That's the first thing you say to me. Call me petty, but it stings. I was trying to impress you, Ron.

Obviously, you don't care. You're wearing what you wore for the past week.

"Come on, let's go."

Ron.

I've waited for this date forever.

FOR. EV. ER.

I thought that it'd be the most important day of my life. That I'd treasure it forever. That I'd go home with a stupid goofy grin on my face.

But I didn't.

Ronald. You, on our date, ditched me at Flourish and Blotts, ON OUR DATE, to look at the new FireSweep 3000.

That is the **first** reason I broke up with you.


	2. The Second Reason

The **second** reason is pretty obvious.

Don't think I didn't catch you staring at other people's butts.

Don't think I didn't catch you flirting with some cute waitress.

Don't think I…I didn't think that! I'm not stupid, Ron!

I remember our first date. Well, second, but I'm not counting our first (I know you're probably cursing and hexing my letter but I know you, Ron, so I put some protective spells on it).

I shouldn't even count this one, because all you were doing was flirting with fangirls and signing autographs. (Still protective spells on it, Ronald. Go ahead and blast your bed now, but I've protected that, too. Same with your desk, your owl (Poor Errol would be dead now if it weren't for me and it was for you.) and everything else you possess).

Anyway…

It's our first/second/non-existent date.

You _finally _ATTEMPT to dress up; wearing a suit two sizes too big.

And you brought flowers! I remembered I was so happy that day! My real-Ron was finally becoming my dream-Ron.

(Hmm. Except dream-Ron wouldn't have brought dying ones that he took out of the garbage can…)

We go to a nice restaurant, and all was going well until…

Yay. Fan-girl.

"OOH! Are you guys dating?!"

"Oh, no, we're just out together for a "Yay! The War's Over!" Celebration," you lied.

"Oh goodie! We can still get a cup of coffee sometime!"

"Coffee? What's that? (**This is going to be another reason, Ronald. The fourth I expect. You're stupid.)**

"Oh my gosh, Ron! You're SOOOOO funny!" Ze Annoying One giggled.

Ron. I'm right here.

"Ooh, is that your friend?" Ron asks. Another girl comes.

"Yeah! She's also one of your GIANT fans!"

"Yeah! I love you!"

Ron. Remember? Date? We're together!

"Haha! Hey, maybe sometime I can give you a call!"

Ronald.

"Really?!"

"Sure! If I have time…I have to check my schedule…"

RONALD WEASLEY. You don't HAVE a schedule. (If you do, it only consists of eating and being stupid.)

"Listen, I gotta go now! See ya ladies later!"

You grabbed my hand and led me out.

Right then.

Right then, I forgot everything that just happened.

Your hand was so….warm….

It fit my hand perfectly.

It was like…

OUR HANDS WERE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER!

Only….only this moment mattered. Nothing else.

We're in our own little world, where neither our past nor future mattered…just us, happy, together…

I completely forgot everything…

"OMG, RON WEASLEY!"

Nope. I remember now.

It's a fan-girl. Oh wait. Fan_-girls_

"OMG! Can I have your autograph?!"

"He's hotter than the pictures!"

"He's friends with Harry Potter!"

"Forget Potter, he's so much HOTTER!"

"AGUAMENTI! I need water! SOOOOO…..hot….."

Instead of just ignoring them, or shouting that you already have a girlfriend, you forget completely about me and sign your name on their arms and legs and faces. I was around long enough to see you kiss a girl on the lips because "it's for the fans" (**that, believe it or not, was your lame excuse the next day**).

I should've broken up with you then.

I regret not doing so.

But I didn't know. You were my first boyfriend.

I didn't know someone like him existed. (**No, Ron, you're not missing anything. I'm just not going tell you who he is. I don't exactly want you to stalk him and kill him.)**

But he showed me.

He showed me that someone that great really does exist.

Someone, who really cares.

Someone who makes me laugh when I'm down.

Who rants with me when I'm mad.

Who listens to me when I'm stressed.

Who comforts me when I'm hurt.

Who understands when no one does.

Who teases me and makes me smiles.

Someone like him exists, Ron.

And that, my dear Ronald, is the **second** reason I broke up with you.


	3. The Third Reason

Remember this?

"WHAT THE **** IS HAPPENING, I DON'T BELIEVE THIS ****, I DON'T ********* BELIEVE THIS, JUST SHUT THE **** UP, YOU GIANT *******!"

Yep.

That, Ron, is you. At the Quidditch match. Chudley Cannons was losing.

And that, Ron, is the **third **reason I broke up with you.


	4. The Fourth Reason

Remember I said that the fourth reason would be of your stupidity?

Well, I kept my promise.

Ronald Weasley.

I'm going to say this, straight out, no complicated words in between or any nice comments to make the impact better.

You. Are. The. _Stupid-est_. Person. EVER.

Ooh, look at Hermoine Granger! Using a made up word! Impossible!

Well, Ron, I thought it was impossible to be so stupid.

I liked you, like, forever, and you never even noticed.

In first year, I tell you to relax, and NOT panic (devil snare incident), but instead you did the exact opposite.

You probably are still trying to figure out what the exact opposite of not panicking is.

…

You finally figured that it was panic (congratulations!)

In second year, you flew a flying car! In front of muggles! I agree with Snape, you should've been expelled. (Stop pointing at Harry, Ron, it's immature. Yes, I know he was with you, but he didn't exactly ask for a house-elf to be stalking him. Anyway, it was your idea! And it was TOTALLY barbaric.)

Oh god, don't tell me you're actually checking up "barbaric" in the dictionary?

You never cease to amaze me.

Third year: bloody hell, Ron, you let a man sleep in the same bed as you! (How did it not cross your mind that YOU, simply HAPPENED, to get Scabbers on the night Harry's parents DIED?!)

Fourth Year: You _actually _thought that Harry put his name in the goblet of fire? For _fame?_ Honestly, use your eyes! Harry _hates _fame. He wants to grab it by the throat, throw it against the wall and stab it. And stab it. And stab it (please say you get the point now, Ron, I don't want to keep stabbing). He's got plenty of it already! I don't believe that you got mad at him when clearly he had no idea what the hell was going on. He needed help, Ronald, and you were sulking in the common room, wailing about how hard your life was, being Harry Potter's stupid friend (that was one of the few things you were right about.) Grow up, Ron! Be grateful that he's friends with you at all, with you being so stupid and all…

Fifth Year:

…

…..

Okay, I'll admit you weren't really stupid this year. You were made prefect and Gryffindor keeper. BUT you did fail in History of Magic and Divination, so HA!

Sixth year was the worse, though. Even though I gave you so many hints, you dated that stupid airhead Lavender. But that's not enough, is it, Ron? You just had to EAT HER FACE right in front of me. Every day. Every hour. Every MINUTE. Would you like it if you saw me snogging someone, _Won-Won?_

How…how could you be so ignorant. So naïve?


	5. The Fifth Reason (part one)

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter's up! Please check out my other story, What I Thought. Thanks, and I just realized that no one cares about authors notes, so, yeah, I'll stop talking now….**

The **fifth** reason: Your socks. Yes, the Chudley Cannons ones. They don't match your robes. Their colour is all washed out, and they are way too small for you.

I'M KIDDING, RON. I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR SOCKS.

But they are pretty ugly.

No, Ronald, the **fifth **reason, was that you forgot our anniversary.

[I am currently picturing you saying, "Merlin, the world's OVER!" in a high pitch voice. Don't try to deny it, it's too late, I know you too well.]

Well, maybe it isn't that big of a deal. I didn't think so at first.

But my friends convinced me otherwise. Not purposely, of course.

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_Ginny was staring at something with a goofy smile on her face. "Notttthing…"she said in a girlish voice._

_Luna and I looked at each other. Yeah, "nothing" was definitely "something"._

_"Spill it."_

_"Okay, well, yesterday was our anniversary, and he was just SOOOO romantic! He told me to go to the Quidditch field, and when I got there he was on his broom writing the words "I love you" in the sky with smoke. Then he got down and kissed me for a whole 5 minutes and gave me a pair of beautiful earrings! And then, and then he took me to the lake and we had a picnic! Did you know he could cook? He's great! He made me all this food and then turned on a slow song and asked me to dance! I'm the luckiest witch in Hogwarts to be dating him!" _

_"…Uh, Gin, we were just wondering, we didn't need to know your entire life story…" I muttered._

_"Wait-who is he?" Luna asked._

_"Oh, don't you know? It's Harry!" _

_"YOU'RE DATING?!" _

_3 months later._

_"Luna, are you alright?" _

_"Huh, yeah…" Luna said in a dreamier-than-usual voice._

_"Is it the nargles?" _

_"Nargles…what's that?"_

_Ginny and I looked at each other. Luna? Not knowing what nargles are?_

_Something. Is. Definitely. Wrong._

_"Spill it." For some reason, I had a feeling of Déjà vu. _

_"Isn't he so romantic? He wrote me such a nice poem…such a beautiful poem…"_

_"Oh, I just remembered, it was your anniversary yesterday!"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Aren't we so lucky? To have such great boyfriends! 'Mione, I wonder what Ron's going to do for you! When's your anniversary?"_

_"Today."_


	6. The Fifth Reason (part two)

I know.

I know that there's no such thing as perfect. And that it's okay to make mistakes.

But why was it that everyone else was so happy, and I was so...

So…miserable?

I tried, I really did. I convinced myself over, and over, and OVER again that I was happy.

But, Ron, you can't trick yourself. Deep down inside, I knew it wasn't true.

When Gin and Luna were telling me about their anniversaries, my heart was sinking.

Why couldn't I have a perfect day like that? Is it just me? Am I asking too much? Or is everyone else lying? Are they miserable, too, deep down inside, but are just better at covering it up?

Everyone thought that we were the "dream" couple. Two war heroines are just…meant to be! We've been through so much together; we've been best friends since first year.

It's not like you didn't make up for it. You did take me out, and you did get me a thoughtful gift.

Not as thoughtful as beautiful emerald earrings, but a used copy of Hogwarts: A History will do.

I just think that, despite what other people say, we didn't love each other. Not in that way.

But I don't want to give up our friendship. Yes, you may be stupid, and stupid, and stupid, but…you're my best friend. I wouldn't give that up for the world, unless you do something VERY stupid.

I'm not going to stop writing though. Hermione Granger never starts something and leaves it unfinished.

But as you read this letter, think of me as your crazy ex, not your best friend.

When you finish, the crazy ex is gone. Done. No more. Poof.

But your best friend will still be there, by your side.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! This is my favourite, so far. I think it's really cute :)  
Anyway, please review! Or favourite. Or follow. Just...do whatever you want. ;) I promise to update soon! **


	7. The Sixth Reason

Wow. Who knew you could be this bad? **Six** reasons (and counting) why I broke up with you? That's really sad.

I mean, usually couples break up because they had a fight or something. But you actually have reasons!

Congratulations, you're officially the worst boyfriend ever! Here. A virtual cupcake for your triumph.

Now, Ron, I have a very hard activity for you. Focus. It'll take a lot of concentration. I know, I know, It's okay, Ron, I know that your brain can only hold a limited amount of information. It's perfectly normal. Many people are stupid.

But try your best to remember these, okay?

RON WEASLEY'S MOMENTS OF LAZINESS.

"Hermione, do my homework."

"I don't want to destroy the horcrux, it's disturbing to see you and Harry make out…"

"Hermione, PLEASE do my homework!"

"Can we kill Voldy later? I'm in the middle of a make-out session with Lav-Lav!"

"Hermione, I'm begging you!"

"Why are we hunting horcruxes? I want to go home and get presents!"

"Hermione, I thought you were my friend!"

"I don't want to apologize to Harry, I'd rather sit here, in the dark, thinking about how horrible my life is…"

"Thank you! Finally! By the way, my books are over there…"

"You-Know-Who's back? Whatever, a Veela kissed me!"

"Oh, and on the way, could you grab my socks? Thanks…"

So, do you remember any of these?

Yeah?

LIAR.

You never said any of them. (Except for the homework ones…you actually do ask me that. A lot).

It's basically what you said, though. I mean, Ron! Just look at yourself!

You don't care that an evil wizard set out to kill Harry is back, but you do care that you got kissed by a Veela, that, by the way, WAS WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE (Your league is between a rotten banana peel and a shiny paperclip.) You don't care that we were trying to get one step closer to killing an evil nose-less wizard, but you do care that you have a stupid airhead girlfriend who just LOVES you. You don't care that your best friends are in danger, and you'd ditch them because you do care that you get presents for Christmas.

So, Ron-who needs to sort out their priorities _now?_


	8. The Seventh Reason

It was Valentine's.

The most romantic day of the year. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Ginny was. Luna was. The entire planet was.

Oh, pardon me.

The entire planet, except for you.

I was really looking forward to it. It was my first ACTUAL Valentine's…sitting alone in the library studying does NOT count.

It was totally new to me. Well, maybe not totally.

I mean, it's not like Ginny or Luna didn't tell me a little bit of their Valentine's.

A little bit…okay, some…okay, a lot…okay…

Everything. Every. Bloody. Thing. (**A/N: Sorry if you think Hermione's too OOC because she swore but…she's very mad right now….)**

_"OMG, Harry was SOOO romantic! He grabbed my arm and apparated to Paris! We went to the Eiffel Tower and kissed me, right there, on the Eiffel Tower…"_

Blah, blah, blah.

Point is, everyone was telling me how their Valentine's was great and all, and I was sitting there, single, spending Valentine's alone.

So, uh, yeah, I was kinda disappointed that my first Valentine's was spent with a stupid guy named Ron Weasley who just happened to FORGET THAT IT WAS THE MOST ROMANTIC DAY OF THE YEAR.

Do you know what Luna's and Gin's boyfriends got them on their Valentine's?

Well, Gin got a beautiful pearl necklace and a kiss on the Eiffel Tower, and Luna got a beautiful song and a picnic in Venice.

On the other hand…

I got a stupid ginger with amnesia for a boyfriend and a half-eaten pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

That, Ron, is the **seventh **reason I broke up with you.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! :) Review, please! If you guys have any ideas for another reason Hermione breaks up with Ron...feel free to PM me!  
**


	9. The Eight Reason

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! Anyway, I got this idea from Griffenclaw's Princess! Thanks SO much!**

_"Come on, Lavender, let's go!"_

How could you?

How could you mistake me for that stupid girly airhead?

Isn't she in the past?

Or did you still love her?

_"Sorry, 'Mione, I meant Hermione, not Lavender. Honestly. I think I'm just tired…"_

Tired? You went to sleep at 9:00 pm and woke up at 10:00 am!

I'm not merciless, though. I forgave you.

Until, of course, it happened again.

_"Are you alright, La-ah, Hermione?"_

And again.

_"Look at Malfoy's face, it's priceless! Don't you think so, Lav-Hermione? _

And again.

_"Happy Birthday, La-Hermione!"_

And again. And again. And again.

_He_ says I'm too forgiving. That I should've never forgiven you. Or even him.

But I'm glad I did. It taught me a lot of things.

First: once stupid, always stupid.

Second: if I haven't forgiven you, I wouldn't have appreciated him as much as I should've, since I would've broke up with you earlier, and I wouldn't get to see your other undiscovered useless, horrible, disgusting traits.

And third.

If I couldn't forgive you, our seven years together go down the drain.

I am willing to give up our relationship.

But our friendship?

No. Not in a million years.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Sorry about the shortness, but I didn't know what else to say :)**


	10. The Ninth Reason (part one)

**A/N: This chapter is thanks to TheLollipop311! Three cheers for Lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop! Lollipop! :P**

_"Uh, Ron?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's not a big deal, but could you study in class and do your homework once in a while?"_

_"What? Why can't you do it, that system's been working for years!"_

_"Well, I'm tired of always taking care of you and I'm stressed out from all the extra homework I have to do!" _

_"Well, then DON'T take care of me. Who said you had to?"_

_"Okay, so then do your homework! Study! How the hell will you become an auror when you need me by your side all the time saying it's Wingardium Leviooooosa, not Wingardium Leviosaaaaaa?"_

_"Oh yeah, I remember that. Ah, the times when you were big know-it-all. Oh, oops, YOU STILL ARE!"_

_"So, what are you going to do in the future, then? Lie on a couch and play wizard chess all day?"_

_"I don't know, jeez, it's in like, 2 months."_

_"Don't you need to make money?!"_

_"Well, you're going to get a job in the Ministry, and I expect that's going to make a ton of money…"_

_"You're just going to ask ME for money?! You think that I'll just give it to you? I worked for that, and you'll get it?! Can't you do ONE thing on your own?" _

_"Hermione, why do you always think about the future? Just CHILL and live in the present!" _

_"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, RONALD!"_

That's when it happened.

April 25, 1999, at 7:43 pm.

You walked up to me, rage written on your face.

You hand was stretched out in front of you.

And then you slapped me.

Hard.

**A/N: Part two's coming out soon! I know, this chapter's short and I could've just made it one whole chapter, but I wanted to end with a slap-it's DRAMATIC... :P I'm weird, I know! Anyway, if you have any more suggestions, feel free to review/PM me! Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Ninth Reason (part two)

**A/N: Hey, Part Two's up! Really short, sorry! 10th Reason will be up soon!**

"Merlin, 'Mione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just, kinda snapped."

"That's alright, I forgive you." _Uh, hell no!_

"Okay, 'Mione, I'll start filling out applications and start studying, okay?"

"Okay." _Wonder how long that's going to last…_

"I love you."

"Love you, too." _Do I?_

Okay. I understand. You snapped.

But I always thought that being the girlfriend and all, I was an exception.

Well, apparently to everyone else in the world.

God, I don't believe you were being so stupid! _He _would've apologized for having stressed me out. _He_ would start studying immediately-oh, wait, he already studies! (DON'T CALL HIM A NERD, RONALD. HE'S JUST NOT STUPID, UNLIKE YOU.)

And you just think I'm going to give you the money I worked long and hard for to you?! While you just sit around doing nothing?

Ha. Good luck with that.

So, Ron, a word of advice: Get a bloody job or you're going to be living in a barrel on Diagon Alley.

Oh, and while you're in there, you might want to rethink this, "_Just chill and live in the present" _theory.

You know what? You probably can't really watch a Quidditch game from your barrel, so you might as well think of the many reasons I broke up with you.

Like this one. This is the **ninth **reason I broke up with you.


	12. The Tenth Reason

Remember our first date? All the way back to the first reason.

Remember it? Remember how you said, "Whoa. 'Mione, what the bloody hell are you wearing? Is that make-up?"

Well, if you don't, don't worry! You said stupid comments like that billions of times.

("Whoa, you're actually a girl?", "Blimey, even YOU can be pretty!", "Bloody hell, you can actually take a joke?!")

It's times like those that I really wonder what the hell you know about me.

I mean, I was always so busy studying and researching, you know, trying to kill Mr. Voldy and everything, that I never had time to actually be…me.

Things Ronald Weasley Does Not Know About Hermione Granger:

I do contain a small speck of humor inside my soul. Yes. You may not see it often because that speck is in my horcrux.

That was a joke, Ron. I don't have a horcrux.

I have seven.

(That was another joke.)

I do eat a lot.

Yes. In fact, it was one of my favourite things.

The only reason you do not know that is because seeing your disgusting manners makes me lose my appetite.

So there, are you happy? Your pig-like manners (another reason, by the way, #17 probably) are so powerful that I will probably starve to death because I haven't eaten.

ANOTHER JOKE, RONALD!

I am a girl. I do care, even if just a little bit, about my appearance, and I actually like to be commented on my appearance once in a full moon. The "Wow, you're beautiful!" commenting, not the, "Blimey, even YOU can be pretty" commenting.

(I could probably keep on ranting but you're such a slow reader I'm sure this took you all night long. So I'll stop now, and after this reason, I grant you the permission to sleep.)

No, don't get me wrong. I'm not totally different. I AM still really stubborn and smart, you know, Classic Hermione. But it really scares me when you think I can't have fun like everyone else. It scares me that "fun" usually doesn't include me.

And that, Ronald, is the **tenth** reason I broke up with you.

**A/N: Please Review! It always makes me happy :) And still, if you have any more ideas, please PM or review! **


	13. The Eleventh Reason

Despite what people say, we were just not meant for eachother.

We like totally different things. We act totally different ways. We're just…different.

Like…

You eat like a pig. I eat like a normal witch.

You don't like to study. I don't like to study, but I actually do it, and DON'T ask my friends (rather, _friend_, Harry, you don't do it either!) to do it for me.

You like wizard's chess. I think that killing Voldemort is higher on the priority scale.

You say, "I hated the Yule Ball!" I say, "Me too, thanks to you…"

You're stupid. I'm the Brightest Witch of the Age.

You're…you. I'm awesome.

You see? We're just not compatible. You belong to someone more…

Lavender-ish.

You know, you guys should really get back together.

You're both ugly, annoying, and makes me want to punch you.

And _that's _the **eleventh** reason I broke up with you.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone! I got the ending part of this chapter from Soccerisawesome19's review. Hope you liked it, I'll update soon! **


	14. The Twelfth Reason

**A/N: Hey! New chapter for ya all! J I got this idea from Gryffenclaw's Princess's review! Anyway, enjoy! **

"Didn't I ask you NOT to snog other people in front of me!"

"It's for the fans, jeez Hermione!"

"But I'm your girlfriend! You just don't kiss a random girl in front of me!"

"There's rules?"

"NO! You just don't do it!"

"You're not the boss of me, I can do whatever I want."

"I'm not just making it up, it's just how RELATIONSHIPS ROLL."

"Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll kiss them when you're not around."

"Aww, Ron, that's so sweet of you…"

"No problem, 'Mione, anything for-"

"IT'S CALLED SARCASM, RON. LEARN IT!"

"What? What do you want me to do then?"

"Don't you have any consideration for your girlfriend?"

"It's just my job, god. It's not my fault that I'm a hot war hero!"

"Hot? Hot? You're not hot, you're…cold! No that's not the word…yes! You're UGLY!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Yep. You're so ugly, in fact, that Goyle's face is like heaven compared to yours!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"Oh, but I think I did…"

"GET OUT. NOW."

"_You're not the boss of me, I can do whatever I want!" _

"FINE, I'LL GO THEN. I can't STAND to see your face anymore!"

With that, you apparated.

Yeah. That's right. You just left me at Hogsmeade, all by myself.

On my birthday.

And _that_ is the **twelfth **reason I broke up with you.


	15. The Thirteenth Reason

**A/N: WOOHOO! New chapter! Hope you like it! **

You never apologized.

You never admitted that you were wrong. You never said sorry.

No. That was always me._ I_ was the one who was being unreasonable.

When you went to a Quidditch game instead of celebrating our second anniversary, _I_ was being stupid because I said that our love was more important than a stupid game.

When you were snogging other girls in front of me, _I _was being selfish, because I was not "sharing" my boyfriend.

When you took my money without asking, _I_ was being cruel because I only left you enough to buy five meals (you decided to waste use it on a new chess set).

When you gave me a chocolate frog for my birthday, _I_ was acting spoiled. You told me that I should be grateful you gave me something in the first place.

So, you see, I was always the one saying sorry. I was the one who was wrong.

Every. Bloody. Time.

A true man would admit to his mistakes, so the one he loves would not have to feel bad about it.

A man like you, however, would waste a bunch of galleons on a chess set, make out with girls in front of me, spend our anniversary at a Quidditch game and give me a chocolate frog for my birthday.

So, that, Ronald, is the **thirteenth** reason I broke up with you.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? LOL, sorry, I'll stop. Anyway, please review, follow-you know the drill! :) **


	16. The Fourteenth Reason

**A/N: Hey guys! Fourteenth reason, already! :P Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and remember, if you have any suggestions PM me or review! **

I wish there was a nicer way to say this, but there's not.

Well, I could say, "Your ways are traditional", but I bet you have no idea what that means.

You know why? Go back to the **fourth** reason. That's why.

Oh, right. The **fourteenth **reason. I'm just going to say it.

You're boring.

…

It sounds spoiled, right? I know it does. I mean, no one can be fun _all_ the time.

But then I met _him_, and I was like-hell with that, he can be fun.

But you…

Well, you're a total snooze-fest. I mean, _he _is always fun to be around. My heart beats faster when he's in the same room as me. Then there are the ones who are fun to be around _sometimes. _Those are the guys in the sort of relationship where, well, it's mostly _you-know-what. _

(SNOGGING, RONALD. HONESTLY HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!)

But then there are guys like you.

They're the ones who (_if_ they are in a relationship) are pitied by their girlfriends.

(YES. RONALD, I PITY YOU.)

And then get dumped by their girlfriends.

(YES. RONALD, I DUMPED YOU.)

So…

You are wondering how you are boring, right?

Of course you are.

Well, since I'm naturally a nice person, I shall tell you, so then your next girlfriend will not dump you.

Let me rephrase that.

I shall tell you, so then your next girlfriend will not dump you _as harsh as I. _

Because _of course _she's gonna dump you.

RONALD WEASLEY'S MOMENTS OF BOREDOM:

_"Hey, Ron, we should go on a trip one day! Like, maybe to Venice…I've always wanted to go there!"_

_"Do we have to? I mean, isn't Venice, just like Hogsmeade without the stinky canals?"_

_"How 'bout America, then?"_

_"Same thing as Muggle England, except the people there have weird accents."_

_"But it's boring to stay in the same place all the time!" _

_"Let's go to Hogsmeade, then! We haven't been there for what, almost 5 days!"_

_"UGH, FORGET IT."_

_"Whatcha doing?"_

_"Playing Wizards Chess with Harry."_

_"You did that yesterday! And the day before! And the day before that!"_

_"I know."_

_"Let's go out and do something fun!"_

_"No, I'm alright. Don't you have some studying to do?"_

_"I guess so…"_

_"Hey, Ron, let's go out for a walk! It's such a nice day…"_

_"Sorry, 'Mione, I'm kinda tired…you can go by yourself, though."_

_"If I wanted to do that, I would've just gone, I don't need your permission…"_

It's not a big deal. I know that.

But why be in an unhappy relationship when I could be a happy one?

A _fun _one.

And that, Ron, is the **fourteenth** reason why I broke up with you.

**A/N: Hoped you like the chapter! I must say, I didn't expect to get this many readers! Thank you SO much, guys! Anyway, as I said before if you have any ideas PM me. I'll update soon, promise! :P **


	17. The Fifteenth Reason

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks SO much for all the suggestions you've been giving me! You guys are THE BEST :P Anyway, I can't promise you that I'll use all your ideas, since I've got like, 15 and have only 4 reasons left! So this one was Panther Eyes' ideas (I kind of combined them!)…hope you enjoy it! ON TO ZE CHAPTER….**

Honestly, Ron, how the _hell_ did you get into Gryffindor?

For once, you're scared of everything. Giant spiders, imaginary Harry and me making out-

_Meeting my parents…_

God, Ron, you don't even have the nerve to meet them! It's…it's unbelievable!

I mean, are you worried that they won't like you?

'Cause you're right. They won't. They don't like cowards.

_How's that got anything to do with you?_

YOU'RE A COWARD, RON. THEY DON'T LIKE COWARDS.

YOU=THEY NO LIKE.

DEAL WITH IT.

Wouldn't you face your fear for me? (Jeez, it's not even your biggest fear!)

If you really loved me, you would save me from giant spiders. Twice (though I am not sure how I would get kidnapped by giant spiders two times).

So…would you? Would you save me?

Do you love me enough to risk your own life for me?

Do you love me, at _all?_

Once.

Unbelievable, huh? Just once, you told me you loved me.

Yes, Ron, I understand that being my boyfriend and all of _course_ you do.

But…it would be nice to hear it once in a while. Just to know that you actually do care for me, that I'm not just your servant.

I do have reasons to believe I am, though. I mean, the only times you say I love you is when I do your homework, cook you delicious food and give you my money.

Just _once, _you looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you", without me having done something.

Say…

Have you noticed?

Have you noticed, the way that their eyes light up whenever Ginny and Harry see each other?

Have you noticed, the way Neville looks at Luna, or the way Luna looks at him?

I have. I noticed how they're always so happy together, like they don't need anything in the world except for each other.

I also noticed the way you look at me.

No laughing eyes, no huge smiles or intense staring….

Just a quick glance. So you know, you could see what I was doing, or where I was.

So, _excuse me _for sounding insecure. Believe me, I thought I sounded insecure, too.

But then I met _him._

For the first time, I received the laughing eyes, huge smiles and intense staring.

And I realized…

There's a difference between insecure and knowing what I want.

And, really, if this relationship was all a test-let's say, O.W.L.- you would've got double T's.

For, who else than Ronald Weasley would have **fifteen** reasons why I broke up with him?

**A/N: So…did you like it? Of course you did (if you didn't, just play along :P). I'll update soon, and if you have any ideas PM me or review! Review anyway, and tell me who you think the mystery guy is! **

**POTTER ON, PPL! **

**-Bonniebonbon**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if the mystery guy isn't the guy you wanted it to be (just a heads up, some of you may be disappointed). I can't satisfy everyone, and anyway I already have a guy in mind. But I think most of you will be happy... :P **

**So yeah, sorry if it's disappointing, I know it's not the 19th reason yet but it's coming up soon! I promise to update soon! God, I have so many ideas to choose from...you guys are really, really awesome!**

**Thanks again! POTTER ON, PPL!**

**-Bonniebonbon**


	19. The Sixteenth Reason

**A/N: Hey guys! We're coming closer to the 19****th**** reason! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…special shout-out to Just a Random Elf, this was her brilliant idea-she's such a brilliant elf! :P **

Maybe it _is_ a little unfair. That the **sixteenth** reason I broke up with you was because of use of words.

Scratch that.

Use of _word._

You were saying the same thing, just with more or less detail.

**Temporary.**

_"Ron…can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_"Sure…what's up?" _

_"Um…well, me and Ginny…we've been dating for a long time now…and I was thinking of…you know…well….wouldyoubeokayifwegotmarried ?"_

_"Wha…? Speak English, please."_

_"I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." _

I was so happy! I considered coming out of the bush I was hiding in and congratulating him! But I knew that Harry would get super mad if he knew I was eavesdropping on him.

Plus…

You did not have the same opinion as me.

_"What? No way! You and my sister…it's revolting!"_

You're so stupid, Ron! Here, your best friend is thinking of asking the girl he loves to marry him, but YOU say it's _revolting? _You're his BEST FRIEND. You're supposed to be supportive of him, tell him, "Wow, congratulations!" But of course, you must be original so you say it's _revolting._ Honestly, you could've told him Voldemort was still alive and he wouldn't care after your stupid act of stupid stupidity!

_"I'm sorry, man, I just never knew you loved her so much. I thought it was just, you know, a temporary thing."_

**Temporary.**

_"So…when are you going to pop the question with 'Mione?"_

_"Uh…I never really thought about it…"_

HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THAT AFTER 3 YEARS?!

_"I mean…what's the point of marriage? She's always going to be there, anyway."_

That. That was the line I spent days thinking about. Day after day after day.

_"She's always going to be there, anyway."_

You take me for granted, don't you? You think I'll always be there to clean your stuff up, to scold you, to make dinner for you.

Well, think again, Ron.

You made it sound like a bad thing. That I'm going to be there _anyway. _Like, even when you don't want me there…I will be.

That's what scares me. That you don't want to be with me all the time. That…that it's….what's the word, again?

That's right. **Temporary.**

THAT STUPID WORD AGAIN!

If we're not going to get married…what is this? What are we doing?

My mother often said to only date a man I could see myself marrying.

I could see myself marrying you.

But I wasn't sure if you could see yourself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it! Sorry, no more suggestions now, I've already chosen the ideas I'm going to use! Still review, though, and tell me who you think the mystery guy is!**

**POTTER ON!**

**-Bonniebonbon**


	20. The Seventeenth Reason

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"_BLOODY…STUPID…BALL…OF…FUR!" _

Oh, hi again! I'm just reminiscing on the great times you had with Crookshanks.

Merlin, you guys were inseperable.

"_GET…OUT…OF…MY…BLOODY…WAY!"_

Such good times.

"_HERMIONE…YOUR…STUPID…CAT…IS…BEING…STUPID!"_

No, really, Ron?

…

That was sarcasm, by the way.

"_Honestly, 'Mione, you HAVE to get rid of it!"_

"_I'm not going to get rid of HIM, Ron! How many times do I have to tell you?"_

"_It's ruining our life, 'Mione! It ate all of my chocolate frogs! And it ripped my favorite shirt!"_

"_First, it's HIM, Ron! And he's not going. Listen, you just got to live with him!"_

"_Hermione, he's ruining our life!"_

"_First of all, YOUR life. Anyway, couldn't you live with him for me?"_

"_But 'Mione-"_

"_If you want the cat gone, I'm going with it."_

"_This is totally unfair, Hermione!"_

Unfair?

How-how…how could you even consider it?

If you really loved me…you'd die for me. Let alone put up with a "stupid ball of fur", to quote my boyfriend.

Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. My _ex-_boyfriend.

Yes, because this, Ronald, is the **seventeenth **reason I broke up with you.

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know! But I hope you liked it, anyway! Please review, and keep guessing who Hermione's mystery guy is! I've got a lot of different guesses…Draco, Fred, Dean, Blaise, Theodore, etc. **

**POTTER ON!**

**Bonniebonbon**


	21. The Eighteenth Reason

**A/N: Last chapter before you guys find out who Hermione's mystery guy is! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Okay, of course I didn't break up with you because of this, but it is 0.5% of it

Ron, you're a pig and you know it.

Have some manners! Don't talk with your mouth full! I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but things fly out of your mouth!

Not literally, fly, Ronald.

No, they don't have minature wings.

No, you're no eating flying ants.

Oh, don't look at me like that, I know you were thinking it.

Anyway, I just wanted you to know that _he_ has good manners, unlike a certain someone.

You, Ron. In case you didn't get that.

The real reason, though, is that you're impolite.

You never say, "Thank you" when I make you dinner. You never stay back and help your mother put the dishes away. You never wait until everyone else starts eating before you; you never hold back the foul language in front of First Years.

What the hell do you think? What the hell goes on in that miniscule brain of yours?

"_This food was made by house elves that secretly live here!"_

"_My mum's got a wand, and I have 6 other brothers and sisters, I'll just go off and mope around the house now, bye…"_

"_OOH, food! Wait-the Minister of Magic's here? When did he get here?"_

"_BLOODY F***ING HELL, HERMIONE!" _Random First Year walks by frightened. "_OH, GROW UP, haven't you head a couple of minor swear words in your life? GTFO!" _

Honestly-sometimes, I just have to look at myself and think-

_What the hell was I thinking? _

Because, honestly, once you got **eighteen **reasons why I broke up with you…

I think you hit rock bottom.

**A/N: OOH, do you like? Do you like? LOL if you did, please review…actually, if you didn't, too, I'd love to know your opinion! Anyway, keep on guessing who the mystery guy is, but don't worry, ONLY A CHAPTER TO GO until you learn who he is!**

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	22. The Nineteenth Reason

**A/N: AND HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FORRRR! **

* * *

Wow. Already the **nineteenth **reason. Last, but definitely not the least.

Originally, there was going to be **18.**

Because I never planned to tell you. But he's right, you will eventually find out.

And also, he says that he can "take you on". And that ferrets are way awesome-r than weasels. And (enter long rant of trash talk here).

Damn Malfoys and their arrogance.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! So…seems like Hermione's mystery guy is the hot and only, DRACO MALFOY! :P Thank you all SO much for reading this, it means so much to me! I'll tell you guys when "I'll Still Love You" comes out-if you liked this, check that out! **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	23. Sequel Help!

**A/N:**

**Hey Potterheads...**

**I decided that you guys should help me write the sequel-so, if you have any ideas, please review or PM! First-who does Hermione write it to? Second-stay with humour? Or go serious? (I say go with Humour :P) Have any ideas for reasons? **

**ANYTHING helps! Your earlier ideas were AWESOME, and I promise that I will say that you gave me the idea. Plus, it's kinda cool to get you all involved! **

**So...yep. If you got an idea, just review or PM me. Thanks a bunch! :) **

**POTTER ON,**

**Bonniebonbon**


	24. SEQUEL IS OUT!

**A/N:**

**The Sequel is OUTTTT! WOOHOO!**

**Anyway, it's called 19 Reasons Why I'm In Love With You-Please check it out!**

**By the way, some people wanted me to write a fanfic on how Ron reacted-I think I will actually do that! I'll tell you when I do. **

**POTTER ON!**

**Bonniebonbon **


End file.
